


Obsolete

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Answer Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Shinjiro tries to come to grips with the fact there's someone almost exactly like him with bonuses.OrThe real reason Shinjiro couldn't be in The Answer





	Obsolete

**Author's Note:**

> ...Well besides him being dead. Unless you want to look at this as a "The Answer: FeMC version" because Aigis would still be the protagonist of it, okay?

Shinjiro had started to realize that he’d been basically replaced. An anti-shadow suppression weapon who acted like a child was better than him. He never thought he’d say anything like that, but it was the case. She was better than him.

At first glance he’d thought they were about even in this. Same kind of weapon, their Personas seemed to favor physical damage, they were just about as strong and fast as each other, they didn’t have any weaknesses to speak of… If it had just been that, then it would be fine. But no, Metis had to go and have Orgia Mode (one that lasted longer than Aigis’ had no less), plus access to Bufu and Garu based skills… Well, Shinjiro was basically obsolete.

It didn’t help that everyone was treating him like he was. Aigis was the worst of any of them. When she’d walk out of the police station holding an axe, she would walk right to Metis and avoid all eye contact with Shinjiro. What, did she think she’d hurt his feelings if she looked at him? It sure felt like that…

To make matters worse, now Metis was approaching him. Had she started to realize the same thing and want to rub it in? She seemed cocky enough to do that kind of thing, and he wasn’t afraid to shoot her down, even with lies.

“Hey, you use axes too, correct?”

He frowned when that was the first thing she said. “What about it?”

“W-well, Sister had you help out at one point, right?” Metis seemed a bit embarrassed. “I saw you fighting, and, well, I want you to teach me something!”

Shinjiro scoffed. “I can’t teach you anything, you’re already better than me, why do you think Aigis ditched me so quickly.”

“That’s not what I meant, though!” Metis shook her head. “I-I meant the way you wield your weapon.”

“...What do you mean?”

“You wield with one hand, right? It…” Metis looked away. “It looks cool, I want to do it.”

“Are you serious…?” Shinjiro rose an eyebrow.

“Yes, I’m serious!” Metis seemed embarrassed now. “I want to learn how to do that!”

“...Really? That’s it?” Shinjiro sighed, rubbing his temple. Of all the things… Metis was turning out to be more and more like a kid than he thought. “That’s not something I can teach you.”

“Why not?” She frowned and crossed her arms. “You can do it, so you should be able to teach someone to do it!”

“...That’s just how I fight, kid.”

Metis paused and he almost expected her to blush, but no, she couldn’t do that. The embarrassment and anger was clear to him, though. “I’m not a kid!”

“Yeah, yeah…” He sighed and shook his head. “I still can’t teach you, that’s just how I fight.”

“No one naturally fights like that. Be honest.” Metis seemed like she wasn’t taking that answer. “When did you start doing that?”

“I always did it.”

“Your accuracy should be much lower, if that’s the case.” Metis was watching him almost too carefully. “You must have to train a lot to be able to have the accuracy you do…”

Oh thank god, there was an out from this all. “Yeah, and we don’t have time for you to try and learn.”

“Oh, but my body makes things like that much easier.” Metis frowned, crossing her arms.

“...Well--”

Metis frowned. “You just don’t have a good excuse, do you? Why won’t you teach me?”

Shinjiro returned the frown, unable to hold his tongue any longer. “I don’t want you to take the last thing that’s unique from me.”

“Huh?”

Shit, this was going to lead to an awkward conversation, huh? Metis was pretty blunt, and he could only imagine she wouldn’t take well to him saying that. Maybe she’d call him a wimp or something, it was hard to tell with her.

“I don’t get it.”

“What?”

Metis huffed a bit. “I said I don’t get it. There’s skills unique to you, and a personality that’s your own, right? I can’t take those from you.”

Shinjiro blinked a few times, that wasn’t what he was expecting. “...Guess you’re right.”

“So you don’t have to be so upset about me wanting to learn how to fight like you. I-I mean, I said I thought it was cool, didn’t I?” Oh, now she was embarrassed. It was cute, in a little kid sort of way (not that he’d say that to her).

“...Maybe when this is all done.” He shrugged a bit, shaking his head. He doubted it would happen, but, well, if it would end this conversation--

Metis grabbed his hand, her eyes bright. “You mean that?”

“Sure, you you want to look cool so bad…” He frowned. “Don’t see how it’s cool, though…”

Metis frowned. “You don’t see how it’s cool?”

“Not at all.”

Metis frowned and crossed her arms again. “I-It’s obvious! It’s a case of…”

Shinjiro closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I love Metis and Shinji too much--


End file.
